Nathaniel Dragon
Nathaniel "Nathan" Dragon was the main hero of the old Nerd³ Minecraft Comic that Dan made from 2010 - 2012. Series 1 The Nerd³ Comic began with Nathan waking up in the Minecraft world, not remembering who he is, where he is or anything. After an eventfull first couple of days, he eventually finds a cave. Just as he is about to be killed by a spider, the spider is killed by a man who is covered in bloody scars. He knocks Nathan out and kidnaps him. Whilst in the strange man's amazing house, Nathan falls into a Portal. He is transported to hell, where he desparatly tries to cross a lava lake to get to another portal. After escaping from hell through the portal, and falling from a cliff in the normal world, Nathan meets Allan, who he becomes friends with. They travel to Allan's house, to discover that it has been destroyed by creepers. Whilst on a mining expedition, and narrowly averting being burned by lava, Nathan and Allan follow a voice through a portal, and into a giant fortress. Nathan enters a room, where his future self comes from the portal, and is horrified to discover that he is with Allan, not someone called Joshua, which every Nathan had been with. ever. The older version then goes back through the portal, and Nathan tries to follow him. To stop Nathan from being dissolved, Allan shoots Nathan with water, causing him to enter a limbo-like dimsension, where he meets it's guardian, a pig called Sir Kevin Truffleton III, who nukes the dimension to send Nathan back to his own. When Nathan arrives back in his own world, he sees a giant statue of Allan, to his disbelief. Series 2 Nathan, after nearly being killed by a creeper, enters the deserted town surrounding the statue of Allan, where he meets Doug, who is revealed to be the scarred man who kidnaps Nathan at the begining of the story. Nathan, in the morning, follows Doug onto a boat, where Doug angrily accuses King Allan of joing forces with The Root, the main villain. Allan then tries to kill Doug but Nathan steps in. Allan has no idea who Nathan is, and then orders The Root to destroy the town. Later, Doug tells Nathan that he has a plan to blow up The Root. He tells Nathan to stand next to the TNT, and when he gives the signal, to pull the lever and run like hell. After 10 minutes of not hearing the signal, Nathan realises that it is a teap, and runs off just as the TNT explodes. Allan had kidnapped Doug and set the TNT off, to try and kill Nathan. Suddenly, a portal appears, and a woman called Bee steps out. She tells Nathan that she is his daughter from the future. When they discover that the boat is gone, Bee takes Nathan to her spaceship, The USS Plan B. After meeting Craig, a man who has been partly infected by The Root, and has become half creeper, Doctor Eric and Bee's boyfriend, the ship is attacked by Allan and his minion...Joshua. Nathan and Bee try to block up some acid that has spilled over, when Bee is alerted by The Doctor that the is a bomb that'll go off in 2 minutes. Bee runs off, leaving Nathan alone. Nathan is punched by a version of Allan, who had gotten onto the ship, and taken to Allan's home. After Allan is punched by Nathan for what he had done/ is going to do, Allan introduces Nathan to his little brother...Craig. They then travel to The Library, where Allan reveals that after he shot Nathan with water in Series 1, he was infected by The Root. Nathan is then accidentally put into a coma, and his mind in a computer bby Craig, where Nathan can control everything, and have whatever he wants. After a while, Allan enters to "keep Nathan company", but is infected, killed, and possessed by The Root, who tries to force Nathan to kill a town. When Nathan refuses, The Root tries to kill him, but is blown up. Nathan finds the root, who refuses to tell Nathan where Joshua is. Craig then puts The Root and Nathan inside one mind, and The Root reveals that Allan never came inside the computer to keep him company, just that the root wanted to see how good of an imitation he could be. The Root then becomes a clone of Nathan, and the comics then stopped. Dan had by now become a full time YouTuber, and was too busy with 13 ways to die and his videos to continue the comics. Category:Heroes Category:The Nerd³ Comic Category:Minecraft Category:Presumed Dead